Impatient
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: After Rat Saw God, Veronica is itchy, she needs to go see someone. Read adn Review, it isn't really romance, jsut something that could have happened
1. Chapter 1

Impatient

Disclaimer-don't own it, if I did, lamb would be alive and kicking.

After _Rat Saw God_ (season 2)

Veronica sat in class, not actually listening to the lecture taking place not ten feet in front of her. She glared down at her notebook, it was blank, if you excluded the tiny nooses doodled along the edges. Groaning in disgust she threw her pen down and slumped down in her chair. She was itching to get up and storm over to that arrogant, pompous bastard's office and make him break out of the cold, evil shell. She glanced across the room and saw Duncan avidly taking notes…she bit her lip and swore under her breath. She turned her attention back to the teacher, his voice was grating on her patience, and Veronica finally flipped her folder open and slid a blank early dismissal note from the pocket. Shifting her eyes between her teacher and the paper, she filled out the information.

Waiting for the history teacher to finish with the slide, Veronica rose and walked swiftly forward, sliding the note in front of his eyes. He just waved her off; locking her jaw she scooped up her books and barely managed to _walk_ out of the dark room. In the hall the blonde slumped against the wall and tried to get herself under control. After a moment she pushed off the wall, a determined gleam in her eyes. She stalked through the halls and towards the office; she signed herself out and raced to her baby. Dumping her books in the back Veronica buckled her seat-belt and nearly made her tires squeal as she reversed and then jammed it into drive.

Veronica weaved her way through traffic and then pulled easily into the visitor parking at Kane Software. She struggled to keep her gait even and unhurried; she passed _his_ spot and grinned with satisfaction to see he was there. She slipped past the secretary who was talking on her cell phone. Not bothering to knock on the head-security's door she let herself in, knowing he was alone. His back was to her and he was concentrating on whatever was in his hand. Veronica sat down on the newly immaculate desk and gave a cocky grin to his back.

"I always wondered about the famously unflappable Clarence Weidman…you know…where he learned it all," Veronica mused in an airy voice.

Her subject snapped something closed and spun to face the young woman he groaned, "Is there no security in this place?!"

Veronica shrugged her shoulders, her hair shimmering in the light, "Thought that was your gig, I mean I did see your name under the plaque declaring the 'Head of Security'."

Clarence stared at the figure on his desk; he caught the curses before they could slip from betwixt his lips, but not the groan of having her so near. She was terrifyingly evil, the way she played along as he had dangled the kid out the window. Her compassion which he had at the time believed to be true was just another facet to the puzzle that was the sleuth who seemed to be the bane of many in Neptune. Her smirk nearly enough to have him running in the other direction with his tail between his legs…almost…the other part had him gravitating towards her. Watching her extremely inviting body language.

Veronica was inches from his hard warm body, and her breath hitched as she leaned into his form…

The End

I'll leave you to imagine what happened, maybe they realized what they were doing, maybe they liked it…Review, and I might add more…


	2. Chapter 2

Impatient

Disclaimer-don't own it, if I did, lamb would be alive and kicking.

After _Rat Saw God_ (season 2)

888888888888888888

Part Two

8888888888888888

Veronica was frozen, what the hell was she doing, then his warm, calloused hand was on her arm, pulling her closer and she remembered. The private eye was going to show him how to be sociable. Leaning forwards and tipping her head back slightly, the girl stared into the dark pools that sparkled with an inner fire. She felt a hand along her back and then pull her flush against Clarence. Shivering, she stood on tip toes, she had just barely brushed her lips against his when a knock came at the door. Like shots had been fired, the pair separated, Veronica and Weidman sitting on opposite sides of the desks.

The handle jiggled in that cliché way just before it burst open allowing four young men, dressed in immaculate suits and wearing ear pieces, to walk in. They stopped short noticing that there was someone else in the office besides their boss. One of the four stepped closer.

"Sir," he said, "We have the information you wanted."

Clarence cleared his throat, silently begging for Veronica to understand, "Just stay there for a moment, I was just finishing up here. Ms. Mars, thank you for that detail, I'll be by later this week to discuss any further changes. I'll show you out."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but played along, "No problem Mr. Weidman, I aim to please."

Veronica rose as did the older man, he walked her out of the office, his usual stoic nature rising. Once they were out of the building, Clarence glanced around, seeing no one, he pulled her out of view of the cameras. Holding her arms tightly, he made a split second decision, his lips crushed down on hers, and she responded eagerly.

At last Veronica pulled back, smiled like a bat out of hell, and jogged to her car. Sitting in it, trying to process what had happened she grinned and turned the stereo up, she was about to back out of the spot when the passenger door slammed shut. Duncan leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Veronica was flustered, "What are you doing here Duncan?"

He smiled like the lunatic he was, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Dad needed some papers from his office, and I was conveniently coming up in a day, so I was recruited. What about you, you aren't really a Kane Software person."

Licking her lips, she grimaced, she tasted like him, "I was just finishing up a case."

Duncan frowned, "Are you okay Veronica, you look a little flushed."

Shit, she was done for, "I-uh, I must be catching a cold or something; I'll take some medicine when I get home."

Duncan just shrugged, "So what case were you working on?"

Not wanting to prolong the conversation, Veronica decided on the short, but snippy response, "Nothing interesting, just a missing person's file, I found her and I was just tying up some loose ends."

Duncan just grinned, "I'll see you later babe."

Veronica swallowed, "I don't know, I think I have a surveillance shift tonight, I'll call you okay."

Duncan got out of her car and trotted over to the sidewalk, waving the whole time, giving a weak smile she raced out of the parking lot and headed towards the highway. Doing 75 on the highway always made things clearer, so what else could she do but puzzle what had happened today while dodging between traffic.

888888888888888888

Maybe one more chapter just to end up with the clear thing. This was mostly a what the hell is veronica doing chapter. Read and review, new chapter to come!

Daughter of the Black


	3. Chapter 3

Impatient

Disclaimer-don't own it, if I did, lamb would be alive and kicking.

After _Rat Saw God_ (season 2)

888888888888888888

Part Three

8888888888888888

Veronica was sipping coffee, sitting on the beach. It was Saturday morning, early, no one had risen, and the sun had barely peaked out from behind the horizon. Twisting her feet in the sand, she sighed and closed her eyes as she slumped back onto the cool sand.

Last night had been frustrating, and exciting. She had told Duncan, that she didn't love him, and she couldn't see herself ever loving him again. His anger and confusion were satisfying, but as soon as she was gone from his sight, she had felt a little guilty, but only a little.

Life was too short, especially with the kind of years she had been having, nearly getting killed, threats, you know, girl stuff.

She heard the faint crunch of tires on gravel, but couldn't bring herself to get up. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Running for an hour before collapsing into bed was hardly a good idea.

Two days, two entire days since she had seen _him_, and it was bugging her that it had been so long. She hadn't heard the footsteps, but she did notice the lack of sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes, and she was staring right into Clarence Weidman's. He saw her surprised look and a grin played upon his features, Veronica rolled her eyes and rose up on her arms, tilting her head back to stare at the man.

She pursed her lips lightly and narrowed her eyes, "Hi."

Clarence held back the snort, "Ms. Mars."

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him, "Cut the crap, Clarence. We both know, that we don't do the small talk shtick."

Clarence quirked an eyebrow, "What is this?"

Veronica closed her eyes and sighed inwardly, "This? I'm sitting on the beach, and then somebody decides to interrupt my morning…I don't know."

"That makes two of us," he sat down beside her, stretching out.

"What do we do?"

Clarence answered in a resigned tone, "Nothing. You're seeing Duncan."

Veronica shook her head lightly, "No, I'm not."

"You're not?"

"I did some thinking the other day. Turns out, I don't see anything in the future that has to do with Duncan. I told him as much last night."

"Now, you're regretting it, and lying on a beach."

Veronica smirked, "Wow, some deduction skills. Wrong, I don't regret it, by far, I feel happy. Almost care free, if it weren't for all the shit that's happened this year."

Clarence laughed, "You're the one person I've never been able to figure out. Even when Lily was alive, I couldn't make out who you were."

Veronica rolled onto her side and smiled roguishly, "Does that give me cart blanche to do what I want?"

He only gave her a funny look.

"So, what do we do know?"

He smiled slowly, "See where this goes I suppose, we have to investigate all avenues, right?"

Veronica shrugged, "Okay. But I was kind of asking about breakfast."

Clarence and Veronica cracked up, they laid lying on the beach in comfortable silence for some time, only rising when Veronica's stomach demanded to be fed.

The End!

Yeah, I know, that took me forever. I really want to try to finish all my short stories to I can focus on the longer ones. Please review, I love to know what you think. Seriously, it takes like thirty seconds. Please?


End file.
